moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Smallville - Season 3 Extras
3:01. Exile * At the start of the episode, a group of robbers wearing clown masks hold up a bank in Metropolis. One bold hostage tries to crawl away, but one of the clowns sees him and shoots him. 3:02. Phoenix * Lana arrives at the Kent farm to find Jonathan and Martha being held hostage by one of Morgan Edge's goons. The goon tries to grab Lana, but she evades his grasp and kicks him away. The goon staggers backward and ends up impaled on a pitchfork. * On their second "honeymoon", Lex reveals that he knew Helen tried to kill him right after they got married. This time, Helen simply draws a gun on Lex, but Lex tries to wrest it from her hands and it goes off. The bullet flies into the cockpit of the plane, killing the pilot. * Tied up in the back of a truck with a lump of kryptonite taped to his chest, Clark uses a piece of broken glass to cut the duct tape binding his hands. Just as he frees himself and tosses the kryptonite toward the other end of the trailer, the truck stops. Outside, Lionel Luthor is waiting, expecting Morgan Edge to be delivering him the source of the unusual blood he had obtained back in Season 2. However, Clark uses his heat vision on a propane canister inside the trailer, causing it to explode and allowing him to escape unseen. Thinking he's been set up by Edge, Lionel has his bodyguards shoot at Morgan and his men. One of Morgan's thugs is shot dead. 3:03. Extinction * Jake Pollen - A Smallville High School student portrayed by Harris Allen. He possessed a metahuman ability to breathe underwater and had superior strength. Infatuated with Lana Lang, Jake inexplicably attacked her one night as she swam in the school poolhouse. As he held Lana under the water, Jake was suddenly shot and killed. The projectile that struck him was a tiny piece of kryptonite with the word "freak" scratched on it. * Leonard Wallace - A Smallville mechanic who was killed two weeks prior to this episode. Chloe suspected him of possessing some kind of kryptonite-induced stretching ability, but unlike the other "meteor freaks" in Smallville he never went psychotic. Regardless, someone with a grudge against metahumans decided to eliminate him in the same fashion that Jake Pollen was killed. 3:12. Hereafter * Julia Altman - Daughter of this episode's antagonist Joseph Altman. She is already deceased when the episode begins. Years ago, she was injured in a car accident and was kept on life support, but wasn't expected to recover. Her father reluctantly pulled the plug on her a month before he tried to kill himself. 3:16. Crisis * Clark and Lex visit the Metron lab where Adam Knight is being kept. When they arrive, they find only the bodies of seven scientists whom Adam murdered as he made his escape. 3:18. Truth * Unaware that she now possesses an ability to compel others to tell the truth, Chloe tries to do an interview with teacher Mrs. Taylor for the Torch. What she gets is a confession by Mrs. Taylor admitting that she was a member of a radical group that, years ago, was involved in the bombing of a factory. The group had never intended to kill anyone but a security guard had returned to the factory to cover a late shift and was killed in the blast. 3:19. Memoria * In a flashback of Lex's childhood, it is revealed that Lex's mother Lillian had smothered her infant son Julian in a bout of post-partum depression. Lillian reasoned that she did it in order to spare her children from their father pitting them against one another and young Lex took the blame for Julian's death in order to spare his mother from Lionel's anger. 3:21. Forsaken * Emily Dinsmore, who has reached adolescence since her last appearance, escapes from her confinement. She arrives at the Talon which is under renovation and she kills Mr. Kerns, the new owner, by phasing her hand through his chest and tearing his heart out. 3:22. Covenant * A young, naked woman (later revealed to be Lindsy Harrison) steps out of the woods and into the path of a car. With inhuman strength, she smashes and overturns the car which then explodes, killing its passengers. Category:TV Deaths Category:Smallville Category:Extras